


𝙰 𝙳𝚊𝚢 𝙾𝚞𝚝

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [13]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Caregiver Song Mingi, Age Play Little Jeong Yunho, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Park Seonghwa, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Little hyung line, cuteness, littlespace, maknae Caregivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: ATEEZ have a day out after long schedules 🥰
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	𝙰 𝙳𝚊𝚢 𝙾𝚞𝚝

"Everyone, make sure you're ready!"

Every member of ATEEZ was currently bustling about, getting ready for their big day out. Today, they were going to the amusement park. And better yet, the littles got to be little. It was one of the main positives of coming out as being littles to ATINY. Many other groups also came out, so it was deemed okay for them to do the same. 

"You ready to go, baby?" Wooyoung asked the little that he was sticking some shoes on. Hongjoong clapped as he wiggled with excitement. 

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Jongho came up behind him, getting ready to be the one that carries the youngest little. Then, behind him was Seonghwa, trotting along happily. 

"It will be fine, Jongho. As long as we each have a little with us, we'll be fine. Plus, the managers are going to be there," San said, taking responsibility as the eldest of the caregivers. He was currently trying to wrestle some shoes on Yunho, as the mentally younger giggled and wriggled, trying to escape to annoy his appa. "No baby, stop, or we're going to be late," He reminded, knowing he didn't have to scold Yunnie to get him to do as he was told. 

"Okay, yeah. We can do this," Jongho sighed out, mentally preparing himself as he lifted Hongjoong into his arms and onto his hip. The little had decided that he didn't want to talk today, which was okay. They could deal with that. It was just, the caregivers, along with Yeosang, were nervous about today as it was their first time being little in public with everyone knowing. 

They quickly made their way out of the door and into the minivans that the two managers were driving. Instead of taking the minibus, they decided to take two vans, so the boys had more space to relax due to the nervousness the day might bring. 

"Morning boys', you all ready?" One of them questioned, opening the door for the first four members to settle in. In one van, there was Jongho, Hongjoong, Mingi, and Yunho. Then the rest in the other. 

"Morning, sorry for the wait. Jongho was kinda stressing," Mingi said, laughing when he heard an offended 'hey' from the maknae.

As they climbed in, all that was heard were the excited exclamations from the littles that were coming from the other group. The oldest ones in the headspace were rather excited, Yeosangs previous anxieties diminishing once they stepped into the van. The excitement meant they needed to make sure that they wouldn't run off, which was a high possibility. 

After settling down and belting up, they were off. In the second van, the littles just rambled on and on, nearly deafening the caregivers and manager. But in the other one, they seemed rather hesitant. 

"We be okay, right daddy?" Yuno questioned, playing with Mingi's fingers as his little mind went over everything bad that could possibly happen. 

"Yeah, bud, as long as you stay with one of us, everything would be okay," Mingi reassured, chuckling at the mentally younger's hesitance. Yunho whined, cuddling up to the other as best as he could in the awkward distance between them both. 

Behind them, Hongjoong was non-verbal as he murmured, looking at Jongho as if he was supposed to know and understand what he was on about. 

"What petal, I can't understand," He said, rather concerned. The fact that the other was as young as he was, in his usual young headspace, did nothing for his worrying. What if something happened? The boy wouldn't be able to tell him if anything was wrong, he couldn't even speak!

Hongjoong just whined and reached out with one hand, not liking the car ride at all. But due to the seats, there was no way for Jongho to gather the boy in his arms and give him the comfort he seeks. When he couldn't get out, his whines turned into cries, both hands coming out to try and grab at his dada, with no luck. 

"Joong, shh. It's okay, papa's here," He loosened his seatbelt as much as he could, wiping the tears off of the other's face and comforting him as best as possible given the situation. It didnt take too long to calm him, all he had to do was give him his pacifier and teddy, handing over Yunho's one after he whined out as well. 

The next half an hour of the journey was quiet and rather peaceful. 

That calmness immediately went when they pulled up in front of the large place, parking up and getting out. 

"Oh my God, Sangie, look at that!" Seonghwa was loud as he looked around at everything in the park, pointing at the large rollercoaster that went of, laughing at everyone's screams. Obviously, he didn't want to go on that, he was scared of heights. But it didn't stop him from being amazed. 

They paid and made their way in, each little holding onto a caregiver's hand, Hongjoong in Jongho's arms. It would look a little odd to anyone who walked past, but the boy would only be able to waddle, meaning they would be going around rather slowly. 

The first place they went to was the rocking pirate ship. Everyone wanted to go on it. So they did, screaming with joy as it rocked from side to side, going higher and higher. 

Next, they went on a rollercoaster. Hongjoong and Wooyoung decided to sit that one out. He also asked Seonghwa if he wanted to give it a miss, but the little was stubborn, reminding his mama that he was indeed a big boy and it was a big boy's ride.

However, once it was over, the eldest little was walking back with his face pushed into San's neck as he cried. 

"That was scary appa," He complained, tears soaking into San's t-shirt. Not that he minded, he just wrapped his arms around the boy, cooing at him and rubbing his back comfortingly. 

"Okay, prince. We'll walk around for a little while, yeah?" They all came to a decision; they would walk around, perhaps find something to snack on then, go on more rides. 

So they did, walking around the park, finding an ice-cream stool. Which Yeosang was quick to pull them to, begging for the sugary treat. The caregivers had weak hearts, already saying 'yes' before the rest of them started begging as well. Mingi, ever the child, was begging as well, smiling wide once they said yes. 

They each got an ice-cream or ice lolly, something cool to counteract the hot weather. Sitting at one of the picnic benches as they munched away. Yes, munched their ice-cream, as they always do.

Wooyoung grabbed each of their sippy cups out of his bag, handing them to the correct little, then grabbed bottles of water for the rest of them, managers included. 

"I don't think we should spend too much time here. They already look drained," Mingi observed, laughing at the sleepy eyes of the two youngest babies. He pushed Yunho's hair out of his eyes and up his head. The boy's eyes fluttered, being too used to having naptime whilst in their headspace. Everything was just thrown off-kilter with today's activities. 

"I agree," Jongho said, having to catch Hongjoong's head before it smacked onto the wooden table. The managers chuckled. 

"We'll leave at 2, okay?" San said, looking at the time. It was time for lunch, but they just had an ice-cream, so they could get something of more sustenance just before they left. "Okay, boys, we'll go on a couple more rides, then we'll go to the gift shop then get something to eat," San told the two alert littles, taking their bottles off them once they pushed them towards the caregiver. 

With that, they set off, going on many other rides that didn't have a large queue. They seemed to rather enjoy themselves, not even realizing when people gave them odd looks or when fans recognised them. Although, with the recent announcements, they didn't approach. A look of understanding went over their face once they saw the sleeping boy in Jongho's arms. They just smiled, waving at them, getting giddy when the members waved back. 

"Boys, we're going to the gist shop now," Wooyoung sing songed, grabbing Seonghwa's hand and leading the way. Once they walked into the shop, any tiredness that the three awake boys were feeling immediately vanished, eyes open wide as they took in the teddies. 

"Right, you can pick one teddy and one sweetie, okay?" San said, letting the littles wander off as the caregivers stood near the entrance. It wasn't a big room, so they could easily see where they were at all times. 

Mingi turned to Jongho, taking the boy out of his aching arms and settling him on his hip. "What should we do about this one? What would he want?" They were reluctant to awaken the boy as he could get rather cranky, and he's been hiding in his studio recently, so he needed sleep. 

"Why don't we let them all choose a teddy for him together?" Wooyoung suggested, coming closer and checking the boy's temperature just in case. 

"That's a good idea," San said. 

Jongho wandered over to where the littles were, telling them about the plan. They squealed, all deciding on what to get the other rather quickly. 

In the end, Seonghwa got a fluffy bunny teddy with floppy ears, Yeosang got a long snake teddy, Yunho got a large puppy teddy, and Hongjoong got a white kitten teddy. They all walked out of the gates of the park with huge smiles on their faces, cuddling the teddies whilst they sat in the vans. Each of them was falling asleep, and that's how the caregivers knew they had a successful day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, comments and requests are very welcome 🙏


End file.
